Black Hearts
by SarahFatality666
Summary: Brandon was been a protecter of the night for over 1,000 years, void of all emotions and in a world of grey. Destroying the undead and searching for his lifemate. When he comes across Callie one night, he compels her to come with him. Basically his captive in the Ozark Forrest will Callie learn to accept her fate?
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Callie was nervous, she could feel her heart beating in her chest. The air in the diner was thick with smoke from the kitchen mixed with some coming through the open windows from the outside grills and smokers. She was sitting at a table, waiting on her bacon cheeseburger and fries. It seemed she had been stood up by her friend Alice. She still felt her heart pounding, she turned around to gaze through the window behind her. She felt like she was being watched, yet she saw nothing but empty cars in the parking lot and a stray cat walking by.

Brandon was perched in a tree in the back of the parking, he was in the shape of a owl and finding it hard to maintain his shift. His eyes were fixed with perfect vision on a woman seated inside the diner. She kept turning around to gaze out the window as if she could feel his gaze. From the second he had saw her as he had been perched waiting for someone he thought safe to feed from, he had felt a painful explosion of emotions that he had not felt in over one thousand years. Along with a wave of colors, that seemed so bright they might blind him.

She was served food, some American favorite that all of his human friends seemed to enjoy and a milkshake. He gathered himself, and flew off into the shadows of the forrest to change back into his human form.

Callie paid for her meal, she threw five bucks on the table for a tip and headed to her car. The air outside was thick, it smelled of honey suckle and the promise of rain. There was a man leaning against a year a foot or two away from her car. He had dark brown eyes, nice tan skin and dark reddish brown hair. Broad shoulders, that didn't move as if he didn't need to breath. She smiled at him and he gave her a blank stare in return. His eyes were staring into hers. Her mind started to feel kind of fuzzy, like she was getting a bad reception.

~Come to me.~ The words were in her mind, but they were not hers. He knew that she was a telepath then.

She tried to fight it, but she felt herself mindlessy turning towards him.

~Leave me alone!~ She screamed at him in reply.

His eyebrows jumped up and she felt him invade her mind.

Brandon couldn't help himself from taking control of her mind, his eyes were locked on hers and it was easy. She had a gift, just a slight little flicker of something extra. He overpowered her in seconds, he could see the anger and fear in her eyes.

~Calm down, little one. I mean you no harm, let us go somewhere and rest ~

He whispered into her mind, as he did so he reached out and gently took her purse from her hands. He fumbled around until he found her keys, the car beeped as it unlocked.

He took her hand, ingoring the electricity in the air around them he led her to the passsenger side of the car.

~Get in.~

Callie couldn't fight the need to obey the man's mental commands, her body wasn't listening to her. It did whatever he wanted, after she had got in the car he shut the door behind her. As he walked around the car, she examined how instead of moving he seemed to glide. Almost like he wasn't even touching the ground. He looked worn and tired, like he had lived over a hundred lifetimes.

The door opened then closed, he was staring at her from the drivers seat.

"Where are you going to take me? My dorm has a 12am curfew because of the disadisapperances." Finally her voice worked, it was shaky and timid.

For a couple minutes he sat in silence staring at her, and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"My vacation home, Do not worry. No harm will come to you." His voice was dark and sweet, it slide along her skin like sweet summer rain.

All she was doing was worrying, obviously there was no foghting this man. He could make her do whatever he wanted without even having to touch her.

"Hard not to worry, when a man you don't even know mentally commands you come with him."


	2. The Cabin

The ride to Brandon's house was quiet.

She could feel her heart pounding the her chest as he went deeper and deeper into the woods, they had been driving almost two hours.

How was she going to escape, she only had one friend in Ozark. Alice weighed maybe 100 points, she was a small whisp of the girl. She couldn't call the cops, not if she wanted to avoid her past.

Brandon pulled the car off the side of the road, he motioned for the girl with him to get out of the car.

"We walk the rest of the way, its not far."

Her eyebrows shot up in alert, he hoped she would come willing.

"I will explain things as we walk, I promise you no harm. This way." He pointed towards a trial tucked away in the trees on the side of the road, you would have to be looking for it to notice it.

Callie started walking in the direction her psychic abducter pointed at, hoping to keep him out of her head. She still didn't say anything, she could feel him following immediately behind her.

"My name is Brandon Rogen, I am a protecter of the night and slayer of the undead. " His voice was low and husky, it made her feel werid things. His words though, struck fear into her heart. Protecter of the night?

Slayer of the undead?

This man was a lunactic, most likely a escapee from the state aslyum.

"I am not a madman. Though i am sure it sounds such ways to someone as young and unknowing of my world. I will try not to shock you to much more tonight."Again his voice made her feel things she did not want to feel. He was still in her head, listening to her every thought she had no chance for escape. Her heart sunk.

"Turn left."

She did as commaded as soon as she passed through the trees, she saw a very nice cabin.

Brandon was suddenly beside her, as they approached the door. A older woman, opened the door beaming a huge grin.

One of his trusted friends and caretakers, Amelia.

"Amelia, will you a draw a bath for my companion here and put some tea on please."

Amelia nodded and left to do as she was told.

His companion was named Callie from what he had plucked from her mind, she had no safe guards. Nothing to protect her mind from being compelled, or read like a open book.

Seeing her standing in the light of the his living room, he took a good long look over her from head to toe.

She was short in stature maybe around 5'4, she had red hair that fell in waves down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep golden honey brown, her hourglass build had some extra padding. His Lifemate.

"Why did you bring me here?" Callie asked as she looked around the room, everything looked straight out of a high end design magizine. He did say it was a vacation home, obviously he was a crazy with money which is how he avoided being admitted.

"We will talk about that over tea. I promise, first take a bath relax. I will have fresh clothes brought to you Little One." He was being vague, that scared her the most. He was being weridly considerate for a kidnapper. She wondered if she could get help from the woman, Amelia.

But if the woman was in on the sick game.

"Bath is ready, my lady please follow me." Amelia called from the hallway, her voice soft and sweet like apple pie. Callie looked at Brandon he nodded and she moved towards the hallway following Amelia to a what appeared to her as a swimming pool. The tub took up half the room, she could smell the scent of lavender rising from the sudsy water.

"Ma'am, can you tell me why i am here? Can you help me?" Callie asked in a hush voice.

"You are safe here, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about." Amelia smiled sweetly as the words came out her mouth. "I will go starr the tea."

Great more vague answers. She looked around the room she was now shut in, no lock on the door. Awesome, the same expensive taste. She undressed carefully, and climbed in the tub. Better to do what was asked of till till she figured out was going on.

Brandon stood outside the door for five minutes listening to Callie's thoughts as she bathed. She thought him a madman, a kidnapper, and worse. He had not handled the situation well he admitted but he couldn't just let her go. Not risk letting the vampire he tracked here find her again before he did. He sighed, and knocked on the door before entering.

She was startled obviously expecting Amelia, he couldn't see anything over the bubbles even if he was trying to catch a peak. He placed the robe, and nightgown on the counter.

"I hope these fit, I will wait outside the door to take you to tea. "

He closed the door behind him and waited.


	3. 3 Tea

Brandon sat across from her, waiting on their tea to begin what he had to say. His so called explaination, for invading her mind and forcing her to come with him.

This was a man who got his way one way or another, and obviously mentally unhinged.

Finally after what seemed like a eternity of awkward silence, Brandon staring at her. Her staring at the wall, purposefully avoiding eye contact. Amelia arrived with a tray of tea, and cookies. She set the tray in the center of the table, and took her leave.

"Before I begin, I've told you my name will you tell me yours?" Brandon figured it best, she didn't know how much he had looked through her mind.

"Callie." Her voice was soft and quiet, she was still refusing to look at him.

"Callie, Its a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry for the circumstances truly. Now the information i am about to tell you is all true and will come as quite a shock. It will take time to adjust." He paused for a second, she nodded keeping her mind purposefully blank. "I am from anicent race on the brink of non-existence called the Carpathians. We are from nature, we are of the night. Our males lose our emotions at the age of 200, along with our ability to see in color. We live this way until he find our lifemate, or until we seek the dawn. Until then we seek the undead, vampires as you'd call them males of our race whos soul have sour.

This happens when they kill the person they are feeding from. All carpthians need blood to survive, most of us taking only what we need for nuturtion. Vampires take pleasure in torturing and killing their food." he paused giving her a minute to process what he had told her.

Callie struggled to keep her face blank, as terror exploded through her body. Survive on blood? Vampires? Loss of emotion?

Over the age of 200? This man was clearly more insane then she had originally thought.

I'm here as his own personal capri sun.

Her heart dropped.

"So you feed off blood, are over 200 years old and have no emotions?" Her voice was weak, hard to get out but she needed answers.

"I do need blood to survive, I am 1,125 years and actually I regained my emotions yesterday when I laid eyes on you for the first time. Along with the most vivid of colors. See the females of our race are almost gone, few born in the past cententuries. Its been discovered tho, that human women with psyhic abilies can survive the change into being made Carpathian." He spoke with a voice sure of everything he said, as if he was a pastor and it the gospel. She felt like she was stuck in a nightmare and all she needed to wake up.

Was he saying she was his lifemate?

What kind of horrible things would be store for her if he thought this way?

Nothing he was saying could be real, it was all psycho babble. It had to be, no way this was real.

"You do not believe me, I am sure this is all quite a bit to take in. Believe me, little one. It will get easier, when my job here is done. I will take you to meet my brother and his lifemate. She was once a human like you, she can help you adjust to our new lives together." His smooth velvet voice wrapped in a chill.

Lives together?

Take me to meet his brother?

Was once human?

She glanced over at him, his muscles rippled through this body as he shifted positions. His eyes stayed fixed on her, dark, caring and something else she thought was hunger?

She took a deep breath.

"You have to have me confused with someone esle, I am no ones lifemate. I can not go anywhere with you, i have to start my new job tomorrow." Her voice was shaking, she needed to find a escape soon.

Or she might never escape.

Brandon could feel her resistance, he heard her thoughts of wanting to escape. He felt hurt and anger. She would not leave him, he would bind her to him and she would have no choice but to be his.

She could still fight of course but the point would be moot.

Once bonded, she would no longer be able to bare being aware from him for to long. He would be able to find her always.

She was his salvation, he needed her.

The question was would she forgive him?

Could she learn to accept her fate?

He moved to a crouching position in front of her within seconds, moving with the speed of his people.

~You will do as i say, you will feel no fear and will not remember anything when we are finished.~ He took control of her mind, and he whispered his command into every cervice. ~You will not feel anything.~

Her eyes glazed over, and he brought her wrist to her mouth to make the first blood exxhange.

As he bite into her delicate flesh, her sweet blood flowed into his mouth. He had never tasted anything quite as sweet.

He got lost in the taste drinking faster, his vision started to turn red. He was losing control, this had only happened a few times to him. Never this intense.

STOP! He screamed at himself, he stopped drinking immediately and swished his tongue over the wound.

He brought his own wrist to his mouth, tearing it open. Before bringing it to her mouth. ~Drink.~

Her mouth latched, and she slowly drank from him. With each swallow, he knew they would forever be bound together.

"

I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

He whispered the ritual words, and he felt it immediately their connection. Bound for eternity.

~Stop drinking and sleep.~


	4. Unbreakable Bond

When Callie opened her eyes they were heavy. She blinked a couple times letting the sleep vanish from her eyes, yesterdays events flashed before her eyes. She didn't remember anything past drinking tea with Brandon, where was he? She bolted up in bed, why did she care so much where he was.

She put her jeans, and t-shirt from the day before back on. She didn't bother with socks and shoes. She peered out of the room into the hallway, Amelia was seated outside her door. "Would you like some dinner ma'am?" Her voice so sweet, and soft. She was accomplice to kidnapping in reality.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as Amelia stood to lead to where she would be eating.

"Meatloaf, Mashed potatoes and some dessert." Amelia smiled at her.

Instead of going to the room in which they had tea, they went downstairs into the basement. Amelia revealed a hidden door, ushering Callie down more stairs.

Amelia let her into one of the few select rooms on the lowest level.

In the room was a four poster bed, with black silk for its canopy. A table for two, a plate for one. A end table with a lamp, a wash basin and a archway to what appeared to be a bathroom.

"Where am i?" Callie asked as panic filled her lungs.

Amelia was already back at the door smiling.

"Mister Brandon wants you to eat in his Chambers while you wait for him to rise."

With those last few words, the maid shut the door. Leaving her feet below the house, waiting on Brandon. The thought of seeing him, feeled with anticipation, with fear, and exictment? She kind of liked the way his eyes, stared at her in hunger.

Where was this coming from?

She walked towards the bed, she lifted a strip of black silk. She saw every muscle of Brandon's body, he lay with a thin blanket draped across the lower half of his naked body. She gasped, his eyes flung open and he pulled her down into his arms. Within Seconds she was pinned beneath him, his deep brown eyes seemed black in the dimmly lit room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Her voice was soft, and sweet. Brandon felt it caress very inch of his body, only a thin blanket was between them. He looked down at his lifemate, her eyes confused. Half full of fear, the other half longing for him.

He had erased the ritual from her mind. He felt guilty, for the first time in well a long time. Yet, seeing her beneath him he felt joy.

"Yes, my sweet. How are you enjoying my home this morning?" He smirked as he asked the woman beneath him.

"Its quite lovely." She said out of breath, as she looked into the dark brown almost black eyes above her. He was attractive, his short brown brown willd and out of control. Dark eyes, his strong muscular build.

Her hand brushed against his chest, sending waves of electricity and heat shooting through her body. What was she thinking? This man who believed himself immortal, was insane. He believed he needed blood to survive, she honestly couldn't be turned on by that right.

She took a deep breath.

"Are you going to get off me soon?" She questioned.

Brandon rolled off her, laying beside her on the bed. Her face turned red, as he lay exposed. He waved his hand, materializing a pair of basic trousers on himself. Her eyes widened, wheels turning in her head trying to understand.

He brushed it off changing the subject.

"You made those appear?" She whispered in amazement, without realizing it she had moved closer. Close enough to drown in her sweet smell.

"It is part of who I am, i can do basics. Nothing to fancy." He was staring into her blue eyes, met for the first time without fear. Shame washed over him, only because he tricked her into feeling this way.

Callie saw the change in Brandon, she wanted to comfort him. But the terrifying reality was setting in. This man wasn't human, what if everything he said was true? Then play along, till you can get away. A voice whispered in her head.


End file.
